kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Admin Noticeboard
Redesigning Headers This thread has been moved from the forum upon it's closure. I am thinking of redesigning several templates of article headers like Stub, Delete, Cleanup, etc, as I feel that the current ones seem to be a bit dull. Here's an example I did on my own sandbox page. I decided to use the Delete template for my example as the current one uses a very low quality image from a past series. User:Gokyr586/Sandbox/DeleteTest Tell me what you guys think of it, whether you think it can be further improved or you think such redesigns are not necessary. Gokyr586 (talk) 18:15, 28 March 2015 :Why not using Mashin Chaser's picture :Jeager955 (talk) 15:31, 28 March 2015 ::I think it's pretty neat. The Orange contrasts with white well. ::Ryousha (talk) 18:15, 28 March 2015 :::I love the concept. Not a fan of Orange, and the wording doesn't fit with the notion of deletion - but the principle I like. :::Nbajammer (talk) 01:01, 29 March 2015 ::::I changed the colours to match that of Gaim's base form. Also, I did another one for Cleanup. ::::Gokyr586 (talk) 01:28, 29 March 2015 :Maybe remove the "Soiya!" But other than that, i'm down. :Trdeathwing (talk) 07:48, 29 March 2015 ::Why use Gaim for deletion? Wouldn't Beast or Meteor be a better choice for the Deletion headder? ::Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 14:37, 29 March 2015 :::Mashin Chaser's picture would be perfect for a deletion header. :::Jmcdavid (talk) 19:49, 29 March 2015 ::::I agree. Seems fitting as he's a "Grim Reaper." He'll "Execute" pages that need deleting. ::::AonumaFlare (talk) 01:22, 30 March 2015 :::::In fact, I have the perfect text for a header with Chaser. EXECUTION! FULL BREAK! :::::Jmcdavid (talk) 00:48, 30 March 2015 ::::::Nice. ::::::AonumaFlare (talk) 01:21, 30 March 2015 :And for the pages that need cleanup, why not use a shot of Genpachiro Otta and one of the many times he gets Roidmude wrong? :Jmcdavid (talk) 02:12, 30 March 2015 ::Thanks for the suggestions. ::Here are the following updates I have made: ::*'Delete': Removed Gaim one, added 4 new versions, two featuring Chaser, one featuring Type Formula and one with the classic Rider Kick. ::*'Cleanup': Retained the one with Brain, added one featuring Lt. Otta with custom tagline, and another one with Jun Kazu holding the faulty T1 Eternal Gaia Memory. ::*'Merge': Did two versions, featuring the Link Vent and Unite Vent cards respectively, ::*'Stub': Did one featuring the incomplete Shift Dead Heat. ::*'Disambig': Did one featuring Philip in the Gaia Library. ::Gokyr586 (talk) 10:21, 30 March 2015 :::I like the first Chaser and the Otta tags. The merge I have no preferance. :::Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 14:19, 30 March 2015 :Added a reason parameter to the current Delete template and all of the examples in the sandbox. We ought to have done that a while ago, like we did on Rangerwiki. For some reason though the last one places it differently to the rest even though the code is the same. Any idea why? :I like the gradient you used for the disambig template, but the blue link colour clashes. You can use colour codes to override it (which I've done, so take a look). :Digifiend (talk) 17:55, 30 March 2015 ::The gradient is a nice touch, I honestly didn't know it could be applied like that. Nice work! ::Ryousha (talk) 18:17, 30 March 2015 :::I LOVED the Otta one! It seriously made me giggle! :::Thanks for taking my advice on that one! :::Jmcdavid (talk) 02:42, 31 March 2015 :Today's update: Added two new sections. :*'Block': Did three versions, featuring the Dark Nebula, Advent Void, and Kougane's evil seed respectively. :*'Spoiler': This is a relatively new one. I intend for this to be added as a header to articles which contain spoiler-ific details once it's implemented. For now, I did one version featuring the Time Vent card, but I don't know if that will fit. :Gokyr586 (talk) 09:52, 31 March 2015 ::A few of the images look a bit distant, and the Otta one really needs a subless image, but I like the concept of them all. ::Howling Snail (talk) 21:40, 31 March 2015 :::I say go for the Dark Nebula Block tag. :::But could we use one with a character being banished to the Nebula, just for added oomph? :::Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 03:57, 1 April 2015 ::::That would mean going through every episode of Fourze...oh wait, which episode was Meteor banished into the Nebula? ::::Gokyr586 (talk) 13:38, 1 April 2015 :::::41: Club Collapse. Or, (and I'm just saying or) you could use Tomoko being sent to the Nebula found at the end of ep 40: Principle or Pathos. :::::Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 14:55, 1 April 2015 :Padding fixed on the disambig one, Gokyr. Now matches the rest. :Digifiend (talk) 23:42, 1 April 2015 ::Great. It looks much less cramped now. ::Gokyr586 (talk) 12:14, 2 April 2015 :Today's updates: :*Added gradients to everything. :*'Stub': Added one with Ankh (Lost). :*'Disambig': Added one with Kyu. :*'Block': Changed the Dark Nebula picture. :*'Spoiler': Added one with Sagara and Mai. Still not sure if it fits into the context, suggestions appreciated. :Gokyr586 (talk) 08:11, 4 April 2015 :: I have an idea. How about using Oren Pierre Alfonzo's Bakamon Lockseed or this Oren infamous flying kick picture as a Block header? ::Anpanmon 12:44, 4 April 2015 :::I could see this working, the line could be *electric guitar riff* FOOL!!!! :::Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 17:33, 4 April 2015 ::I think the Sagara and Mai Spoiler could work, seeing as Mai did a bit of time travelling. ::Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 14:28, 4 April 2015 :::AWESOME! :::Pat141elite (talk) 15:00, 4 April 2015 :The gradients look great, I see you didn't remove the padding code like you accidentally did with the first one you did that on. I like how the image on the Dark Nebula one is a similar colour to the colours used on the header. :However, for the one that says "This user has been vented", can we find an image without a CW logo on it please? If it's Ryuki footage instead of American then that shouldn't be any trouble I hope. :For Spoiler, perhaps something Den-O related? :Digifiend (talk) 19:01, 4 April 2015 ::Your wish has been fulfilled. I tried my best to. ::Gokyr586 (talk) 03:25, 5 April 2015 ::Small question I just thought of, are we picking just one each, or are there going multiples of each tag? ::Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 20:19, 4 April 2015 :::We actually have a choice about that. We can either pick one, or do what Rangerwiki does with the Block template, and randomise it. :::Digifiend (talk) 01:29, 5 April 2015 ::::This is just me saying this, and I realize this might mean a lot of coding, but I kinda like that idea of randomizing, at least for those that cannot be narrowed down to one like Delete might be. ::::Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 02:07, 5 April 2015 :Today's updates: :*'Block': Changed image per Digifiend's suggestion. :*'Update': A new section added based on existing template Update, this one has one featuring Oren and Jonouchi. :I'm not exactly sure how to make one for Spoiler based on Den-O's context. Any suggestions? :Gokyr586 (talk) 02:13, 5 April 2015 ::How about something related to the Junction Point? You might be able to use that for a spoiler header. ::Jmcdavid (talk) 02:17, 5 April 2015 :::Ah, good. Time for me to watch the final few episodes of Den-O. :::Gokyr586 (talk) 02:20, 5 April 2015 ::::I realize it might not have anything to do with time, but what about using Tsukasa with one of his bad photos for a Spoiler. Also, is it possible to translate the Update tag? ::::Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 02:25, 5 April 2015 :::::Whoops, didn't consider the fact that some people may not understand the translation. :::::Changed the phrase to English. :::::Gokyr586 (talk) 02:27, 5 April 2015 : Looking over the Merge tags, I realize the Ryuki references are fitting; but wouldn't a picture of Kamen Rider Double be more fitting? I mean, the whole thing behind Shotaro and Philip is "We are the two-in-one Kamen Rider", right? :Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 20:05, 6 April 2015 ::We already have one of those. Just check the page for Kamen Rider Idun if you don't believe me. ::Jmcdavid (talk) 02:06, 7 April 2015 :::Oh, didn't realize. My bad. :::Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 02:34, 7 April 2015 :Today's updates: :*'Spoiler': Added one featuring Akiko Narumi and her catchphrase. :*'Update': Added one with Narutaki. Also created Talk:Gokyr586/Sandbox/DeleteTest to test out the discussion page link in the templates. Note that the "Back to page" link on the talk page does not work correctly as it links to Gokyr586/Sandbox/DeleteTest (which does not exist) rather than User:Gokyr586/Sandbox/DeleteTest. :Gokyr586 (talk) 13:13, 9 April 2015 ::^Fixed that by adding a redirect. ::And that Akiko catchphrase certainly fits the bill. ::Digifiend (talk) 01:08, 10 April 2015 :::Requesting to remove the word Hemmorhoido, since it does sounds familiar... :::Muhammad Amir (talk) 14:09, 12 April 2015 :Today's mini update: Changed the quote in Gen's Cleanup template to a recent one from this week's episode. :Gokyr586 (talk) 12:50, 13 April 2015